Waiting for Tonight
by Soluna125
Summary: A one-shot song fic about Inuyasha and Sango. They finally show eachother what true love is. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.**

**Song: Waiting for Tonight by Jennifer Lopez**

**

* * *

**

Waiting for Tonight

_Like a movie scene _

_In the sweetest dreams _

_I have pictured us together _

I wasn't suppose to be with him. Not even in my dreams that were not tangible to any one else but I was ultimately still guilty. It didn't make this lustful sin acceptable. But now that I was actually in your arms, looking in your eyes it didn't seem to matter as much. My being here didn't seem to have such a negative affect on any other lives; so why did it matter?

_Now to feel your lips _

_On my fingertips _

_I have to say is even better _

I was lost in the pool of amber that stared at me with such intensity and care I was frozen in the spot I stood. Nothing mattered to me at the moment because you were there enjoying time spent with me.

Then I ever thought it could possibly be

It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free

Your clawed hands delicately grabbed hold of my cheek. I placed my had on top of yours and closed my eyes. A lone tear escaped my shut lids and I could feel your face come closer to mine.

_From all of my sadness _

_The tears that I've cried _

_I have spent all of my life _

I felt your hot breath whisper onto my lips "Sango." My eyes remained close as I felt tender lips meet mine in a kiss. I craved for your touch for so long. It was the sweetest of all touches. It was passionate, dominant and hungry.

_Waiting for tonight, oh _

_When you would be here in my arms _

_Waiting for tonight, oh _

_I've dreamed of this love for so long _

_Waiting for tonight oh _

Your hand left my cheek and roamed all over my body. We pulled away from our heated kiss. I was embarrassed from our actions so I looked away and took a step back. You pulled me back into an unbreakable embrace and I could feel your once steady heart beat increase as I lay my head on your chest.

"Stay with me Sango." Your voice remained low. "I've wanted you, I've wanted this, for a long time." I couldn't help but look up at the eyes that held so much love it was impossible for me to reject them.

_Tender words you say _

_Take my breath away _

_Love me now, leave me never _

I smiled and once again our mouths connected in a kiss that sent serges of electricity through-ought my entire body. I never wanted to stop this feeling that set my body on fire, that only you can cause.

_Found a sacred place _

_Lost in your embrace _

_I want to stay in this forever _

Our kiss grew more and more heated. You took off the top half of my kimono off and then broke our kiss. I was panting due to my lack of breath. I wanted to jump on you and express everything I was feeling.

"Sango you don't have to. I'm don't want to force you, if your not ready."

"But I am Inuyasha. I am ready." Your smile stretched from either side of your face.

_I think of the days when the sun used to set _

_On my empty heart, all alone in my bed _

You removed most of our clothing. All that was keeping up apart were your pants and my bindings that covered my sacred places. You lifted your index finger and cut straight across my bindings with ought penetrating my skin. The white strips swirled around me and landed by my feet. Finally I was completely revealed to you. I was in my most fragile, vulnerable state and you were the only one I wanted to see me like this. Although you were the first man to see me with ought any of my clothes I wasn't shy at all.

"You're beautiful." You said in awe as once again you pulled me into your arms and kissed me.

"So are you." I said in your mouth as my hands felt the wash board abs that usually hid under huge amounts of red cloth, my hand slipped lower and I tugged at your pants to let you know it was your time to reveal yourself to me, they fell off almost instantly and you never once separated from me.

_Tossing and turning _

_Emotions were strong _

_I knew I had to hold on _

I could feel warm hard flesh poke at me and I couldn't help but look down and let out an immature giggle. You looked at me confused. "Are you ok?" Your voice asked concerned.

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_When you would be here in my arms_

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_I've dreamed of this love for so long_

_Waiting for tonight oh_

"I'm perfect." I stated as you laid me down on the ground. You sat on top of me and sent me a cocky grin. Your eyes were filled with lust. I couldn't help but sent a sultry smile your way and whisper in a short breath, "take me."

_Gone on the days when the sun used to set _

_On my empty heart all alone in my bed _

I stared up at the night sky decorated with stars sparkling like chandeliers and gleaming bright with the center piece, the moon. My eyes were failing me and threatening to close. "You can sleep. I'll watch over you." You said kissing my forehead as I snuggled closer into your arms.

_Tosing and turning _

_Emotions were strong _

_I knew i had to hold on _

"Thank you Inuyasha." I said quietly. You put both arms around me and everything was perfect.

_Waiting for tonight,oh _

_When u would be here in my arms _

_Waiting for tonight,oh _

_I've dreamed of this love for so long _

_Waiting for tonight,oh _

_When u would be here in my arms _

_Waiting for tonight,oh _

_I've dreamed of this love for so long _

_Waiting for tonight,oh _

_When you would be here in my arms_

_ Waiting for tonight _

_I've dreamed of this love for so long _

_Waiting for tonight ,oh _

"I love you Sango." I looked up at you. This was the happiest day of my life, so far, and I'm glad that the man I loved was here to share it with me.

"I love you too." I said as I leaned up to kiss you.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This was a one-shot I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review and tell me what you thought of my story. I worked hard on it. Being in love has inspired me to write fics about love because love is beautiful. :)**


End file.
